


Flutter

by Bolontiku



Series: Flutter [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Steve follows the cute guy from the coffee shop. The flutter Bucky feels tell him he should have stayed in bed.





	1. Chapter 1

******

"C'mere…"

Bucky licked his lips. He looked around, eyes falling on the supple brown leather jacket Steve favored, laying over the back of the couch, toying with the glass in his hand. Whiskey. He didn't know why he was nervous… scratch that he completely knew why. It was the fucking hot ass blond that had been texting and meeting him for the past month. "Nice place you got, I m-mean I knew you had money but…" he smirked stretching his hands out and looking around the main room. 

Steve supressed his laugh, leaning forwards, elbows on his knees, face in his hands. This was the first time the kid had accepted his offer for a drink. 

Goddamn it had taken some work. 

**

Bucky grinned as he waited in line. He kept his head ducked as he eyed the tall blond who he had held the door for. 

"Thanks." 

Sweet Jesus he had nearly melted at the singular word, how on fucking earth was it legal to look like that and sound like that?! He had hurried in to have the follow up spot behind the man. Blue eyes drinking in that perfect ass, who the fuck had thine to workout and have a figure that beautiful?! He had been eyeballing the blond so hard he hadn't noticed it was his turn in line.

"Sir??? Siiiir?"

The bearded blond turned to look at him, "Think she's callin ya pal."

Bucky nodded, his fuckin ears burning. "Fuck me, uhm, th-the-" he wished the ground would swallow him whole, he had been caught staring. Open mouthed to boot. He finished his order and reached into his back pocket for his wallet when the blond caught his arm.

"Let me, yeah?" He didn’t even get a chance to protest as he stepped in and swiped his card quickly signing his name on the pad and stepped back out of the way. 

"Name?"

He glared at Janice, she knew his name. Why was she doing this to him?! "Bucky."

"B.U.C.K.Y.?" She asked smiling like a cheshire cat. 

"Yeah that’s right…"

"It will be ready in a minute. Steve? STEVE?! Steve venti caramel frappe with extra whipping cream?!" 

"Hey, yeah, thats me!"

Bucky dropped an extra tip in her jar and she winked at him. Steve. That lookers name was Steve. 

He slipped out with a smirk on his face, oh, he had caught him staring. Hard. He waited across the street, Bucky stepped out with a grin on his face, shaking his head. God he was cute. Steve had noticed him the first time he had stepped into the coffee shop after gym. Knew he needed to meet him. Janice had told him Bucky came in practically every day. Wasn't sure exactly what he did for work but always had his phone on him and looked exhausted. 

So, Steve naturally followed him. 

Bucky walked up the street, texting the entire time. Teeth biting down on the edge of the cup, every now and then tipping it to drink and Steve chuckled as he followed him. 

The dark haired man ducked into a door quite suddenly and Steve skipped to catch up. He paused in the doorway, eyes adjusting to the darker interior of… a bookshop. 

Bucky surprised him. 

He caught sight of him as he carefully picked his way through tables and then into aisles. Steve finished his drink and dropped it into the trash can by the register, smiling at the cashier who welcomed him. Steve nodded quickly and moved down the aisle he was sure he had seen Bucky walk down, stopping and going left before he heard someone clearing his throat.

"You're following me."

Steve grinned, turning to face him, "caught me," he admitted to the brunette that leaned against the wall, Steve mimicked him, leaning against the tall bookshelf on his right.

"Why?" he asked eyes narrowing for a second before they widened, “you were in the coffee shop!”

Steve nodded, “that was me.” 

“Why are you following me?” Bucky asked again looking past him. 

Steve looked over his shoulder as a couple passed by. He turned blue eyes back onto him, smiling softly, “I was… curious about you.”

Bucky snorted softly, “curious about me? You know what that sounds like?” Steve nodded and stared, he wasn’t sure why but Bucky shifted from one foot to the other under that stare, the guys eyes were as clear as the damned sky on a sunny afternoon. Who the fuck had eyes that clear?! “Look, it’s rude to be trailing someone you don’t know, especially to tell ‘em your were curious, nobody has time for that shit. Weird too.” He shook his head, running a hand through his dark hair, “I got somewhere to be so excuse me if I don’t further indulge your curiosity, go to a zoo or something!” 

Honestly, his day had been complete crap, coffee the only thing that had been a positive. Mr. Fielding had decided to fire him and the client he was supposed to meet canceled on him, at this rate he wasn’t sure if he would make rent by the end of the month, not to mention he had to go visit his sister in the hospital. 

Steve watched as a flurry of expressions crossed his face in under a second before it settled on exhausted and he was stepping past him. That wouldn’t do, he reached out, hand landing on the young mans tummy, pulling him back and gently pushing him against the bookshelf.

Bucky was surprised at the sudden contact, he had already shoved the blond from his mental checklist when he was pulled back. He caught at the arm and looked over and up, this guy was just tall enough that he had to tilt his head back a bit. “Tch,” the noise escaped him before he could stop it. Though really he wasn’t sure he wanted to, he had a full day ahead of him and he didn’t need another entitled guy that thought he could touch him without permission. “Fuck off buddy.”

“I wasn’t finished.”

Bucky’s brows drew together, anger flashing across his face before he ducked his head and chuckled dryly, “look guy, thanks for the coffee, but I didn’t ask for it, nor did we make a deal for it, so none of my services were up for grabs-”

“So, it’s like that?”

Bucky could have kicked himself. He straightened his shoulders gripping the hand at his waist and pushing the guy off, Steve, his name was Steve…. “Look man, I don’t know what you think-”

“What services do you offer?” Steve asked stepping into his space, oh, he liked the look Bucky gave him at that. This kid was gonna be trouble and that always promised to be fun.

Steve stepped in closer still, one hand falling on the shelf on either side of him, effectively caging him in. He should have ducked out the back, he should have paid for his own coffee, Bucky should have done several things. Of course, the guy was interested in his services, a lot of guys were. “Doubt you can afford me pal,” he deadpanned.

Steve laughed, the sound was low and deep, “let me know, I like expensive things.”

That sent a shiver through him, Bucky lifted his chin, the corner of his mouth quirking up, “I’m pretty expensive, not to mention I’m a handful, and I’m not looking for a relationship honestly. Cash only.”

He shrugged slowly, tipping his head to the side. “That so?” Steve asked leaning in closer, he paused as the kids hands came up between them, landing on his abdomen, he leaned in against them liking the feel on those long lean fingers against him. “Just so happens that I got some cash and I like a little bit of trouble.”

Bucky couldn’t help but grin, “I like money.” 

If the kid had cat ears they would have perked, if he had a tail it would have swished side to side eagerly. Steve couldn’t help but return the grin, he could start with money and convince him later that it could be more than just that. Or maybe…. He let his eyes close as he ran his lips along that damned jaw of his, maybe he just needed a distraction. Maybe Bucky was exactly what he needed. God knows Tony wasn’t making things easier, he had moved his shit out and Steve was adjusting fine to living alone. Maybe it was that he was just lonely?

The gasp that left Bucky told him otherwise.

A hand caught his jaw and lips closed over his before he could say no, and fuck if Bucky knew he was in trouble. This guy didn’t kiss, he fucking claimed what he wanted and Bucky knew he should have stayed in bed today.    
Steve swallowed the little moan that made its way up Bucky’s throat, pressing himself into him, his other hand slipping up under his shirt, tracing along the edge of his skinny jeans to his back dipping just enough into the top that Bucky jerked into him, lips parting and Steve swept his tongue over that fucking bottom lip to taste the coffee and whip Bucky had just had not twenty minutes ago, knee pressing in between his legs, another moan making it’s way up the brunettes throat urging Steve on.

Bucky shoved him back, chest heaving, heart beating wildly, “that’s not how this works!” how he managed to spit the words out even as his mind remained pleasantly hazy after that kiss. 

Steve grinned pressing against his hands, “oh, no? Can I call it a preview then?”

***

Bucky stepped back as he realized Steve was standing in front of him, concern written on his features. “What?”

“James,” Bucky had told him his first name through countless texts and late night phone calls. Now, hearing him say it in that tone made him regret it. Steve took a step back, Bucky took in a breath blinking and immediately missing the warmth coming off him. Fuck, he needed to stop this. “We’re gonna stop this.”

“Wha-huh?” the words came out of him and he shifted from foot to foot.

Steve smiled, “I asked you to come out for a drink, didn’t say that you needed to do more than that.”

Bucky cleared his throat, staring at the drink in his hands. “So, uh, wha- why did you want me to come out here for?”

Steve grinned as cerulean blue eyes looked up at him shyly. He had this thing about him, small bits of shyness intermingled with complete cocky confidence, it made for a heady and addictive mixture in person. Steve liked the sound of his voice, how many phone calls over the last month had he forced him to answer? 

“I asked you out here for a drink,” he paused when he raised an eyebrow, “annnd I may have prepared dinner.”

Bucky felt a flutter in his stomach, it was the same one he got when he woke in the morning to his phone ringing, a deep chuckle when he answered it unintelligibly. The flutter that followed a deep yet light hearted ‘good morning’ as he attempted to wake up and respond.

“Dinner?”

Steve smiled, “steak, potatoes, mixed veggies, some wine?” Steve smirked at him, “come on James, you’re already here and admitted you have nothing to do tonight.”

“Steak does sound good.”

  
  


Steve drove him home. 

Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he had been driven home. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been walked to his door either, his hands shook as he unlocked his door, opening it slightly before he turned to face the man standing right behind him. “I had a really good time tonight Steve.”

He grinned, that boyish lopsided grin that was quickly growing on him. “Well, I’m glad.”

“The apartment is a mess-” he gestured behind himself, scratching at the back of his neck.

“That’s not a problem.”

“It’s not as fancy as-”

“James,” he caught his chin in hand, “I just want to give you a goodnight kiss. That alright?”

“Uhm, nnn-yeah!” Steve leaned in, Bucky was fully prepared for a searing kiss screwing his eyes shut in preparation, but lips brushed over his gently and quickly.

“Goodnight James.”

His entire body cried out as the tall blond stepped back, waving slightly and turning on his heel already halfway down the stairs before Bucky remembered how to breathe. That was not at all what he had been expecting.

He groaned as he hit the mattress after quickly changing into a plain tank and sweats, frustration thrumming through him. He should have invited him in, should have offered him a cup of coffee… He couldn’t quite remember when he wanted to sleep with someone and not just do it cause they were a client. Steve promised sex that would have him panting and he hadn’t even talked about it. 

He sat up, brows snapping together as the knock sounded throughout his apartment interrupting his thoughts.

Steve looked up at him as Bucky opened the door, “James, I forgot something.”

“What’s that?” he asked eyebrow raising slightly in curiosity, Steve hadn’t even entered his apartment what could he have forgotten? 

He had been patient throughout dinner and had kept it civil, honestly he could listen to Bucky talk all night, had on a couple occasions surprising both of them when the sun came up. 

He grunted as he hit the wall, Steve kicking the door shut behind him, lips crashing against his again, hands seeking skin pushing aside clothing, the tall blond pinning his arms above his head to the wall, bodies pressed close. 

Steve knew, knew that Bucky was going to be an addiction that would be hard to get rid of, if he even wanted that. 

There it was again, Bucky thought as Steve ground their hips together, that  _ flutter _ ….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made. Bucky feels the flutter as he falls into Steve’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied noncon/rape, cheating, angst

******

“What’s that?” fingers flicked over his neck.

Bucky grinned, shrugging his shoulder and pulling his collar up.

“Got a guy finally?”

“Becc…”

She held her hands up and rolled her eyes, though the smile she wore was tired. “Fine, fine, but you are making me miss out on living vicariously through you. You're supposed to be telling me 'bout these things,” she pouted at him. 

He sighed, rolling his eyes at her, “what things?”

She brightened up, “what is his name? Does he smell good? Oh, please say he smells good?!”

“Ah,” Bucky dropped his head back unsure what to say. He didn’t have a steady guy… his thoughts shifted, a smile slipping on his face.

“YOU DO!!!”

He could feel his face flush, “Becc-”

“Pleeeeease Buck? Give me something to dream about?”

“He’s blond,” she covered her lips with both hands, “yes, he smells good..” Her giggles as he continued to talk shifted through the hospital room. 

  


Bucky stared as she slept, the bags under her eyes had lessened. He dragged a hand over his face as he stepped out, a nurse walking over and gripping his hand. “Can we talk?”

Bucky nodded following her into a small office space, his heart dropping at the paperwork.

**

Steve pressed fingers to his forehead, "Tony-"

The older man paused and looked over at him frown in place, "what your gonna tell me it can't be done?"

"It's not that," he sighed. Looking at the screen of his phone, frown settling there.

"Earth to Rogers? If we get a start on it now we can have it done by the end of the week."

Steve nodded, disappointed as he stared at the quick text from James. 

James: Cancel tonight, reschedule?

**

Bucky shifted from foot to foot. He had dodged this guy for several months, always too busy but with the new meds he needed the money.

The door swung open and he took a step back at the tall broad shouldered man standing there. "Ah! You, come on then. He's been waiting for you."

Bucky nodded and stamped down on the nerves urging him to run. "Th-thanks for having me."

"No, not me, that'd be Helmut that paid for you." The man grinned and Bucky thought of a wolf eyeing his prey. "I'm Brock, husband extraordinaire! Helmut! He's here!" He ushered Bucky forwards, hands on his waist, "kinda small, cute," he grinned again a hand rifling through his hair, gripping and tugging roughly. Bucky hissed catching his arm in his hands quickly extracting himself and taking a step away.

"Finally!" He turned to find the other man stepping out from a hallway, "Pierce said many things about you, highly recommended!"

"Didn't know you had a husband-"

The man waved his hands around, "I paid, that means whatever for the night yes?" Bucky looked over his shoulder at the darker man, head jerking before he met his gaze again. "Call me Zemo, Brock is the only one that calls me by my first name." Bucky nodded again as he walked around him, hand slipping over his shoulders and feeling down his spine to his waist, "beautiful," he hummed leaning in and pressing his lips along his neck. "Safeword?"

Bucky licked his lips as the other man stood in front of him, hands already working his jeans open. "Longing," he answered breath hitching as Zemo's own hands slid up under his shirt from behind. 

Zemo giggled, lips attaching to the bit of shoulder in front of him one hand trailing down. "Brock?"

"He'll do just fine," he growled catching Bucky's hair and jerking his head to the side, teeth sinking in quickly. 

A strangled noise made its way up his throat as he grasped at Brock's shoulder's, both men touching, kissing, peeling his clothes off, all the while moving him.

The room was dark, he kicked his shoes off as they went, jeans following as hands lifted his shirt up and off. Brock smelled like leather, the thought making him think of Steve's smile as lips trailed down his neck. Zemo was cold, no warmth to the man behind him, it sent a chill up his spine. 

It was disorienting having two sets of hands and lips on him, Bucky followed as they pushed and pulled, hands undressing him as he stumbled a little. “Ah-” blue eyes skittered around the room nervously. He had been to plenty of homes, hotels were a common place for him.

Brock laid back, tugging Bucky along, legs outstretched. Zemo behind Bucky, "remember to breathe…" the man whispered harshly in his ear. He tensed as Brock pulled him up towards the headboard, tying his wrist in place, “problem?” he asked looking over at Zemo.

“All you have to do is say the word, but since we are just starting then you will not be paid.” 

Bucky swallowed as he felt his hands slip up along his sides, catching his free and hand turning him so he faced the paler man. 

“It’s fine,” he answered.

****

Steve chewed on his bottom lip as Tony muttered in Italian. "That bad?"

"Shut up," he groused, though not in a bad way. 

He missed that. 

Tony.

Waking up to have him wrapped around him, the smell of coffee lingering in the air. 

"Fuck, need to answer this, hold on," he stumbled out of his chair phone in hand. "Hey sweetheart-" Steve closed his eyes. "N-no, just working a little late. I promise, yeah, I miss you more."

Steve flicked his phone on, no new texts from James. Stephen had happened, not that Steve blamed Tony, he had let work get in the way, left him alone too long. It hadn't been a surprise after all their fighting as well…

“It wouldn’t be a bad thing if you found someone.”

Steve sighed, “let’s get this done?”

“H-have you? Uhh, found… someone?”

Steve cleared his throat, eyes flicking over at him, “why so interested?”

“I’m not!”

“Clearly,” Steve grunted moving around the holo table and flicking away parts of the schematics in front of him. “How’s Stephen?”

Tony made his way around and leaned against the table, crossing his arms over his chest, “Steve, we can still talk can’t we?”

“Tony-”

“I mean, we can still be partners, we’ve been good together as business associates, why not… keep our friendship?”

Steve kept his eyes on the hologram, if he looked at him now, when he was being so soft-

“We’ve always been able to talk right? H-how are you holding up?” he asked hand falling on Steve’s shoulder.

It was the way Tony squeezed his shoulder, hand brushing down to his back, or so Steve would later tell himself. It wasn’t that at all, he just missed the man, and it was all Steve needed to turn and catch Tony by the wrist and pull him in, lips crashing against his. He ignored the muffled denial and pinned Tony against the table, pressing his body into his, grabbing hold of Tony’s other wrist as he attempted to push Steve off.

Steve hissed when teeth clamped down hard on his bottom lip, the metallic taste of blood making him pull back. “Wanna know how I’m doing?” he asked wryly, pushing away from Tony and taking a few deep breaths, “that’s why we can’t be friends, go home Stark.”

**

“_ L-longing- s-stop! _”

“C’mon we haven’t even started yet!”

“Night is still too young,” Zemo chimed in, pressing on.

Bucky’s breath caught, tears stinging his eyes, if he screwed them shut hard enough… fuck he was going to pass out… he needed the money...

**

Steve stared at the door. It had been three days since he had heard from Bucky. 

Three days since he had kissed Tony.

What the fuck was he doing? 

Steve couldn’t concentrate. His head was full, too many thoughts floating around. He knew he had fucked up by kissing Tony. Why had he kissed him? He thought he had gotten over him, at least a little. It kept replaying over and over in his head, he imagined that Tony pulled him closer, that he kissed back. 

He shook himself, ringing the doorbell again.

The second day he had been so frustrated he left work early and drank himself into a stupor. Going out that night had produced a hangover from hell and a long legged blond slipping out of his bed in the bright sunshine of the morning light.

What the fuck was he doing?! Steve needed...

He needed… Steve wasn’t sure what he needed. He just knew he _ wanted _to hear his voice. 

He could hear the doorbell chime from his spot on this side of the door. He hit the small doorbell again. Maybe he just had shitty timing. Pulling his phone out he shot Sam a quick text, so he was worried, let Sam ask questions, so long as he gave Steve some answers he could handle a few low blows. He was about to leave when he heard shuffling and the door cracked open.

“Steve?!” Bucky croaked from the dark apartment, cool air seeping out.

“You haven’t responded for three days, I was worried.” Steve said frowning, was he barefoot?! 

Bucky could feel his heart hammer, was sure the blond could hear it. “Sorry, been under the weather,” he offered a small smile, couldn’t stop the small wince.

“Sick? Let me take care of you.” Steve crowded the doorway.

“Ah,” Bucky dropped his head, “don’t wantcha to get sick…”

“Nonsense!” Steve reached out, thumb and forefinger catching Bucky’s chin and tilting his head back. “The fuck is this?” he growled spotting a fading bruise on his jaw and forcing Bucky’s head back further so he could inspect it.

Bucky jerked away, “go home.”

Steve felt a pang shoot through him. He didn’t need this, he should walk away, Bucky was supposed to be a distraction. He didn’t need to get angry or concerned. Steve knew that Bucky saw him as just a client and he should behave as such.

The memory of his name being sighed from those lips had him pushing the door open a little more. “James-”

“GO HOME.” Bucky stepped back and pushed at the door, if he let him see- If Steve said his name like that again- he would not cry. He swallowed the lump that formed at the back of his throat, he needed the money. 

Steve shoved a boot between the door and the frame, pushing in a bit rougher. Bucky stumbled back, nearly tripping and falling as he had wrapped himself in his comforter to answer the door. It was easy enough to catch him, Steve felt a ripple of pleasure as he found Bucky only wore boxers, skin meeting warm skin as the comforter slipped off Bucky’s shoulders. His smirk disappeared as Bucky hissed, breath escaping him just as quickly.

“What the fuck?” Steve growled, anger rippling through him at the bruises littering Bucky’s torso.

“Stop!” Bucky gasped as Steve caught his waist in both hands and studied him. “Fuck!” he closed his eyes as Steve turned him around and paled. 

“James..?”

“Its fine!”

“This is not fine.”

“ITS FINE!” he bit out as he felt Steve’s hands on his back. “Look… go home,” he was feeling dizzy again, he just needed some sleep.

“No.”

“Steve- why’re ya here?” he asked catching the wall to keep his balance, something was wrong, he knew it since he had gotten home the other night, he couldn’t breathe right. He wrapped an arm around his midsection, it hurt, the flutter hurt... “Huh?” he snapped his head up as he realized Steve had said something. “I’m sorry- ju-just give me a minute?!” Bucky felt a flutter in his tummy as he heard concern in Steve’s voice.

“James??” Steve didn’t like the shallow breaths or the way he clutched at the wall to keep upright. “I’m calling for a doctor.”

“NO!” he cried out, Steve rushed forwards as Bucky turned, catching himself on Steve’s shoulders, “fine- ‘m… ‘m fi-”

Fuck. black tinged his vision as Steve floated above him. The fluttering sensation rippled through his abdomen, it wasn’t pleasant, just painful.

Fuck. It was the last thought he had as he gave in to the darkness.


End file.
